platformracing2fandomcom-20200214-history
Block
.]] A block is a unit of space which can hold a single piece. A player takes up two blocks while standing and one block when crouching. A block can also be a normal piece in a level which has no specialties and can do nothing but block the player or allow the player to stand on the item. Blocks are in most typical levels. Types Blocks ;Basic Block 1, 2, 3, and 4 :Blocks with no special characteristics but are used in large quantities in many levels. ;Brick Block :Blocks that appear to be made of bricks, and they will break and disappear if they are bumped from below. You will not return to a Brick Block if you touch a Safety Net. ;Finish Block :Black and white checkered blocks that end the race if they are bumped. In the Objective game mode, you must bump all of these in a level to end the race. ;Ice Block :Slippery squares that can cause the player to slip. ;Item Block :Blocks that, when bumped from below, will generate an Item. They are yellow with question marks. If the question mark is blue, it will only generate one item for every player. ;Infinite Item Block :Block which looks alike Item Block but it's difference. It will generate an unlimited number of Items. ;Arrow Block :Blocks that will move a player in the direction of an arrow. They are a very light gray with a mostly black arrow. ;Mine Block :A very dark gray with a mine design on them. As soon as one is touched, the racer who touched it will be blown away. ;Crumble Block :Whitish and look like cement. They will break after being touched varying numbers of times. You will not return to a Crumble Block if you touch a Safety Net. ;Vanish Block :Green blocks that will briefly disappear if touched. You will not return to a Vanish Block if you touch a Safety Net. ;Move Block :Purple blocks that move one space in a random direction every couple of seconds. They have black arrows pointing in each direction, and right before a block moves, the arrow that points the direction the block will move next will briefly turn white. You will not return to a Move Block if you touch a Safety Net. ;Water Block :Solid blocks that a player can swim through. ;Rotate Block :Black with a yellow circular arrow. If one is bumped from below, the player and his or her screen will rotate in the direction of the arrow. ;Push Block :A less bright yellow with a white designin the center. A player can move them by touching it. You will not return to a Push Block if you touch a Safety Net. ;Happy Block :Block which has brown with faces. Bumping a happy block will increase a players' stats 5 points. ;Sad Block :Block which has brown with faces. Bumping a sad block will decrease players' status 5 points. ;Safety Net :It will take a player to the last Respawnable Block that player touch it. ;Heart Block :Block which has heart. Upon bumping it, you will gain temporary immunity to the Mine, Laser, Sword, and Lightning. During Deathmatches, you will gain an extra life if you bump it, in addition to the immunity. ;Time Block :Block which has clock. By bumping it, 10 seconds is added to the time limits. ;Egg Minion :The Egg Minion is the first non-player entity to exist in Platform Racing 2. An Egg Minion will spawn wherever it is placed in a Level Editor. Egg Minions use effects like items. In the Alien Eggs mode, Egg Minions will spawn naturally throughout a level. See Also *